There have been known in the art the so-called slide cylinders which are constituted by a cylinder block with a couple of juxtaposed cylinders, a piston and a piston rod, reciprocating the piston by supplying and discharging a pressurized fluid to and from drive chambers which are defined in the cylinder block by the piston.
The known slide cylinders, however, are adapted to supply and discharge the pressurized fluid through specific pipe joint ports, so that difficulties are often encountered in connecting the pressurized fluid ducts or pipes depending upon the condition of the place where a slide cylinder is to be installed.